User talk:Legodude760/Archive1
- Takuna 01:40, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Feel free to post a question here! I love mail! Even if it's junk mail! Even if you ask me if I am a monkey that eats ice-cream on the 4th of august! If I have reqested you to leave me a message,do it quick! Or else I will call the Dark Hunters! :I am accepting messages when the light is green.Go!Wait...go!Wait...go!Wait...go!Wait...go!Wait...go!Wait...go!................... Response by request Thanks for the story complement. About the timeline... well, since I'm not an admin or anything, I don't have any authority to authorize it, but it sounds like a good idea to me. - Takuna 04:01, 1 December 2006 (UTC) Userboxes Me again. It seems I'm the only person who edits this page. Anyways, I saw you asking for templates on Daiku's page, and I think you were asking for userboxes. Well, I know how to make some - I made a couple on my SWFanon account. Here's an example: All you need to do is change the above code (edit the page to get at it) to get your preferred text and words. Oh, instead of words in the left part, you can also put a picture - but if it's not Bionicle related, upload it to Maj or ImageShack. Picture userbox like so, unless the pictures aren't quite working. I hope they ar.: | Any other questions (As long as they're not about what colors you can use), feel free to ask. - Arban 01:41, 16 December 2006 (UTC) ... To upload images, you need to save a image before, and later click in "Upload File". The motive because I leave Wikipedia is simple: Drahkan. Antidermis2319 16:29, 29 December 2006 (UTC) SUCKER userbox Just as note to anyone who thinks the "This user is kinda suckish at making userboxes" is vandalism,it isn't.I made that.Just for some chuckles.Heheheh.Legodude760 05:27, 1 January 2007 (UTC) The Rahi issue Sorry, I'm trying to avoid glitches. As I have no idea as to how to use the code, I am leaving that up to somebody else (perhaps a future self).-Tahu 20:34, 1 January 2007 (UTC) BZP Did you ever get your account working? -Daiku 02:35, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :No.I beginning to regret that because now the christmas break is over and I may not find much time to do it.Legodude760 22:20, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Siggy It works!-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| } 22:07, 19 January 2007 (UTC) E-Hero Yo! Legodude760 You can fix my page.If I don't like it,I write to ya! 22:29, 22 January 2007 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| } 04:53, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Sig again -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 22:42, 23 January 2007 (UTC)...Yay! Mask of life i got a new picture of the MOL on the talk page, enjoyBiofreak 22:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I saw it.Cool.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 22:19, 24 January 2007 (UTC) thanks, by the way i need some help on the spear of fusion article. User:Biofreak not logged in :What kind of help?-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 22:27, 25 January 2007 (UTC) What's Up? Hi. I know exactly how a wiki works and everything, being a moderate user of Wookieepedia, so I don't need that much training. I also have a knowledge of Bionicle beyond that of a normal person, so I should be right at home here. Just thought I should let you know ;). ladius |\/|agnum 01:31, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh.Okay,I just like welcomeing people here.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Talk| |Sets} 01:40, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Siggy #3!!!!! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Muh toys!} 19:22, 28 January 2007 (UTC) -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 19:23, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for mentioning me in your User Page, Legodude. No one's really done that for me before. --JDitto 05:17, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :You are welcome.I'm trying to mention all users who edit here. -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:19, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Just one thing--please put spaces in front of your sentences. You know, but a blank space after every period (.), exclamation mark (!) and question mark (?). It'll save me seconds of time editing. :) --JDitto 05:22, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :::I'll try. -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:24, 29 January 2007 (UTC) YAY! Hey.I have the longest talk page of all you users! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:28, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Toa Mahri It was a quote I read on BZPower: "I can tell you that the Toa Inika will NOT be affected by the mutagen in the sea. Greg" In its original context that is seen here in the first post in the topic. By the way, thanks for welcoming me earlier. ToaAuserv 05:40, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :You are welcome.I like welcoming people here.By the way,don't you think the Mahri should look different? -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 05:41, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::I think they will look different, but they just won't be originally transformed by the Pit. Probably they'll transform some other way, and then the Mahri will be mutated when they go underwater. Greg never said the Toa Mahri wouldn't be affected by the mutagen. ToaAuserv 13:50, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Changes You seem to be the only seriously active user around here, so I think I'll make the same appeal to you that I did to LegoLover. There are quite a few things that need to be done here that I'll certainly help with: *Better and more Infoboxes *Voting system *Something actually on "community portal" *Taking away redirects such as Archives to Metru Nui *A manual or precedent of style *More templates Thanks, ladius |\/|agnum 17:30, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Cool.I'm wondering,what's the voting system? -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 18:41, 29 January 2007 (UTC) The voting system works like this: Subject or Nominee (+2) For #W00t! #LOL! Against #What is wrong with you? It's introduction is teh suxxorss! Comments Seriously! Anyway, we would use this for voting on things, such as nomination of featured articles. Speaking of which, there are quite a few nominees. If no one has any objection I'm going to put it in this format. ladius |\/|agnum 20:54, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :Who decides the nominees?-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 20:57, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Anyone who's a user! There aren't any requirements other than that the article has to be among our very best. Could you help me make this more public? I want us to be a genuine Wiki, like Wookieepedia or Memory Alpha. The first step is having a more professional outlook. :How about you ask LegoLover to put it up on the news thinghy on the main page? I should. And actually, they will still be there, but only nominees with +5 or no objections after about a month will be featured. Do you know how to get to the templates on the main page? If only the Admin can do that, we're in trouble. ladius |\/|agnum 21:15, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :I think we are in trouble then-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 21:17, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::No actually,go to Template:Bioniclepedia News Sorry the Spear of fusion need aq complete overhaul, it is basicly an other vezon article, it dosen't even mention that Prototype was created by it, the list goes on like that, read the article and you will understand what i am talking aboutUser:Biofreak (Not logged in) Featured Sorry if I sound like a control freak, but LegoLover, the only one who can change ANYTHING concerning this wiki, is almost never here. It's time someone took "charge" of sorts. Anyway, Metru Nui had 3 votes and no objections, which should be enough taking into account that Bioniclepedia is very, very small user-wise. Something needs to happen. ladius |\/|agnum 21:37, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Also... Sigh. I feel like you're the only one I can talk to. Do you think we should have a User of the Month or other functions like other wikis? ladius |\/|agnum 22:23, 10 February 2007 (UTC) :Well.I like talking.Anyways I asked about that on the main pages talk page.Daiku said we need more members.Also,months seems a little long,how about weeks.And besides,LegoLover can only put it up on the main page.And one last thing.Maybe I could be in charge of it!LegoLover runs the wiki,you do the FA and I do the featured user! -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 23:12, 10 February 2007 (UTC) I don't think we need more members. And Months isn't exactly long, because Wookieepedia, the largest Wiki around that I was once a part of, does it by months at a time. I think we should have people of an "elevated status", so to speak. They wouldn't be admins, but they could edit things like the main page and keep track of internal systems like voting and stuff. Oops... That sounds just like an admin. Well, we need something. I'd certainly nominate you for anything, seeing as you have the most and a copious amount of edits and contributions here, most notably the Bionicle Timeline, which even my friend User: Hyrum 101 is calling me on the phone about. ladius |\/|agnum 01:11, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Cool!I'm famous!Hmm...maybe months isn't so long.And thanks for the nomination!Actually,LegoLover could make us admins... -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 01:38, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Right. By the way, do you have any suggestions for Factions? I did some work on it, while at the same time realizing there was no mention at all of the Visorak! ladius |\/|agnum 02:04, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :Not really.Sorry.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 02:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Why did you vote against it on the basis that it's not a character? Featured articles are not restricted to specific topics like characters or locations, although it is preferred sometimes. ladius |\/|agnum 03:04, 11 February 2007 (UTC) :You kinda answered your own question.I thought it was preferred.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 03:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Well, due to our limited circumstances, I think it will do, although you're entitled to your opinion. ladius |\/|agnum 03:22, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Well... I think it might be better if we co-manage either both or the entire main page. But sure, you can ask him. ladius |\/|agnum 13:06, 11 February 2007 (UTC) Abbreviations If anyone wants to abbreviate my username,instead of Legodude760,you can type LD760.It sound technology-ish,eh?So...-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 02:48, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Speaking of which, can you shorten your signature, and make the picture smaller? It gets bothersome looking down the page. I like LD760 though... pretty cool. ladius |\/|agnum 03:01, 13 February 2007 (UTC) At Vladius Magnum's request... -[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| 05:28, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Actually, I thought it would be cooler if it went with the "futurism" you were talking about, and looked somewhat like this: [[user:Legodude760|'|LD']][[user talk:Legodude760|'760|']] Just a thought. ladius |\/|agnum 17:39, 13 February 2007 (UTC) :Thats pretty cool.I'll think about using it.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 19:30, 13 February 2007 (UTC) Talking...more Concerning all the recent rheroric about LegoLover never being around and our responsibilities... I think we should form a Triumvirate Adminship and/or beuracratship with Daiku. Not a power-grab or anything, but I think that Bioniclepedia will grow a lot faster if we have active users in charge. Daiku, you, and I have the most edits and the best-quality ones, and we created most of the useful things like templates and stuff. Also, I think safety is a concern. Seeing as we have no "Vahki" of "Turaga", vandals could run rampant without being checked. For example, there is one pesky guy who keeps changing the Dark Hunters template. I can only create a backup and revert his edits; I can't do anything to the masked number that will still do the same thing. I may sound melodramatic, but thank you for your audience. ladius |\/|agnum 00:27, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Whoa...I am scary.I thought of something a vandal would've thought of:Try and find LegoLover's password to log in as him and then make us admins...scary.That'd be cool though,us three,the golden boys...Nice idea though,but only LegoLover can make us admins.And besides,we don't need to be admins to track and revert vandalism.I sound like a toa!-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 04:51, 14 February 2007 (UTC) I don't think it would be that scary. But I don't know how we would de-admin ourselves. I have a scarier thought; maybe KFanII is back trying to avenge himself behind an ambiguous number! That reminds me of an episode of Stargate SG-1, where Anubis comes back to the SGC in spirit form... see this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockdown_%28Stargate_SG-1%29. Anyway, we need only have him say yes once... It's still extremely annoying to me that he's never here, never sees what's happening, and kind of abandoned Bioniclepedia. ladius |\/|agnum 12:40, 14 February 2007 (UTC) :Maybe if we can find LegoLovers account,we could stay admins and if LegoLover comes back,LegoLover,Legodude760,Daiku and V Magnum will have control.But finding a password,that will take forever.Can you explain the KFan II thing a little you just said.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 17:05, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Help i need help on the spear of fusion article we where discusing earlier Biofreak 22:51, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :I did some work on it.Check it out now!-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 22:55, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::thats good, it could use a history section though. by the way, how do you get onto the sandbox, my signiture needs an upgrade. Biofreak 23:17, 15 February 2007 (UTC) :::Here,Lego Bionicle:Sandbox.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 00:54, 16 February 2007 (UTC) thanksUser:Biofreak Not logged in Inactivity You may notice i'm not being active as much as usual. I'm not leaving or anything,but I'm hooked on this video game right now and when I rap it I will be more active.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 22:12, 20 February 2007 (UTC) I'm wierd,I know [[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 04:23, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Again... [[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!/ } 04:27, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Watcha think guys? [[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760,or call me,LD760']]{Give a yell,to ME!/ } 04:42, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Too long. ladius |\/|agnum 16:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) [[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760/LD760']]{Yell at ME!/ } 16:51, 22 February 2007 (UTC) This better? :I'd just go with LD760, and no border. By the way, you should be doing this in the Sandbox -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 22:12, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Fine,but i'm keeping the border. [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{yell at ME!/ } 22:15, 22 February 2007 (UTC) Delete Articles Hey, now that you're a sysop, could you clean out the artcile for deletion category? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 03:58, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Sure. Signature Can you please change your signature to something less... obnoxious? It takes up so much space, and Luigi is very distracting. I would prefer that you have it more like the one I suggested earlier, nice and compact. ladius |\/|agnum 01:06, 26 February 2007 (UTC) :Okay,back to the classic...-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 01:22, 26 February 2007 (UTC) ::Besides,I couldn't get yours working for some reason! -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 02:49, 27 February 2007 (UTC) What do you mean? ladius |\/|agnum 20:54, 27 February 2007 (UTC) :Well,when I put in the code,it would say "invalid HTML" in red.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 22:10, 27 February 2007 (UTC) Fanfic Here... quick-take a look-see at my new story-tale. User: Vladius Magnum/NoName :I look-see you enjoy-like talking like a Le-Matoran.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 18:44, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Kind of. How do you like the story? ladius |\/|agnum 23:23, 4 March 2007 (UTC) :Not bad! But next time create some new matoran. I think it would be cooler anyways...-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:29, 4 March 2007 (UTC) BZP Could you give me a link to your BZP Userpage? I can't seem to find you. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 16:24, 10 March 2007 (UTC) :here.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 18:29, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey LL, remember me? I am Bioran from the BS01 Wiki. I must admit, your site is growing very nicely, your logo looks great. Good job at managing the site! =D - Bioran23 Quick-Speak :Umm. I'm Legodude760. Not Legolover. Lol! Well,if it helps,I help run this place,so not just Legolover's an admin.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 22:06, 13 March 2007 (UTC) BIONICLE World spoilers allowed now BIONICLE World spoilers are now allowed, I saw that on the Biosector01 wiki. --Toa Lanha 18:50, 25 March 2007 (UTC) :Okay,put 'em on. I can't wait to get a copy of it! -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 21:15, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows Thanks for the welcome ;) I cleaned up the Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows article, could ya tell me what you think, seeing as I'm new and all? Thanks =)Crusher 08:18, 29 March 2007 (UTC) :Good! Good! I think it's safe to say you'll be a good user here! But tell me, did you copy it from BS01? That's against our rules at Bioniclepedia.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 21:58, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Hm? I'm afraid I don't know what BS01 is, however I can tell you I spend half an hour writing the whole thing. I hate plagiarism ;). And typing mistaks. I own the movie and the Bionicle encyclopedia book so I know all about it.Crusher 05:37, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh. Well,thanks for not plagarizing!-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 17:20, 31 March 2007 (UTC) Karzahni Hi there. I got an image from Karzahni in BZPower.com. It's awesome! Look at it here:Karzahni 8/4/07 Siggy help Hey legodude, I was wondering if you wold be albe to help me with my siggy? I kinda haven't been doing HTML for long and was hoping you could tell me how to add some text saying "contributions" or whatever which has a link. Basicaly how do I create a link without using the brackets to a particular place. Thanks! =D Crusher 10:28, 11 April 2007 (UTC) :Well here. You can use the code for mine. Here's the baisic code: [[user:|']]{Talk| } ::This would give you: Talk| } :::P.S. They're called sigs! Not siggys! Thanks for the help, I'll do it when I can be bothered lol :) Scroll up Legodude, even you put siggys!!!:PCrusher 09:23, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :I know I called them that. But I was just trying to be funny!-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 22:06, 16 April 2007 (UTC) lol :P Crusher 22:34, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Current Battle hewy legodude, could you update your cuurent battle? Thx! Crusher 09:23, 15 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, we still need more users to help edit it.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 22:14, 16 April 2007 (UTC) Kanohi Metru question How come in many of the kanohi, you put the Toa Metru wearers as (powerless, great and noble)? Why are they powerless? Don't they still have powers when they're noble? --JDitto 01:32, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Because they were all three: Powerless as Matoran, Great as Toa, Noble as Turaga. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 02:08, 14 May 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah what Daiku said.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 05:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Oh, whoops, I forgot they wore them as Matoran too. Maybe "powerless" should be capitalized. Oh, and Legodude, back at the Template Talk:Toa Hagah, what did you want to show me? --JDitto 06:52, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Oh I was going to change Norik and Iurini to "Most Featured" but it was going to be weird.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:08, 16 May 2007 (UTC) ::You mean like a featured article? --JDitto 00:09, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::No like put some text say "ost Featured then, Iruini and Norik and then put the others.-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 01:58, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Vahki Why'd you list all the Vahki as "dead"?! They're a type of robot, and not just a single character, so we don't really know if they're all dead or not. For all we know, there are Vahki in hiding in Metru Nui, or Vahki in other places too, right? Technically, "dead" isn't the right way to describe a robot that has ceased to exist. Tell me what you think. --JDitto 07:13, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :Well the whole species was gone I heard somewhere. So I put Dead. What else could I put?-[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:11, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Where did you get this information from? Now...you put down all the Vahki as "dead," except the Bordakh. Did you mean that all the Vahki as it says in our Rorzakh article, that they were all destroyed in the Great Cataclysm? If so, they wouldn't all be dead, because I remember that a few of them still remained to fight with the Visorak. True, lots of them were defeated, but we can't really deduce from that information that all the Vahki are dead now. Ohh...my head hurts from too much thinking... I'll copy this to Talk:Vahki to see if anyone else has a better suggestion. --JDitto 00:32, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure anymore where I found it. As for the Bordahk I didn't get around to them. -[[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } \ 01:57, 17 May 2007 (UTC) ::If I can help, I'm pretty sure they're all dead by now. After 1000 years, I think Dume or the Rahaga would have found out if there were any left. Plus, I seem to remember reading on BZPower a while ago from Greg that all the Vahki were gone, which might have been what Legodude read. ToaAuserv 21:10, 17 May 2007 (UTC) thanks *Hey thanks for the warm welcome, and to me you should like a toa, hmmm, if its the last thing I do I will crush your unity.TroybTalk 19:14, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *Also please join my friends list.TroybTalk 19:20, 20 May 2007 (UTC) :You mean put my username on your page?;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 19:22, 20 May 2007 (UTC) *Yes, and thanks for signing, also give in to the shadows little matoron for all the toa in the world cant stop the shadows.TroybTalk 02:14, 21 May 2007 (UTC) :No way. Even if Mata Nui's dying I won't give in!;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 18:55, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Bionicle Legends 7 Spoilers? I know we have a page about it already, but the Spoiler Policy page doesn't say how long we can't post information from newly-released books. I want to know because I got BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit last Friday and I'm ready to start editing stuff as soon as I'm allowed. Is it safe to assume that once BZPower allows the spoilers (on June 18) it'll be safe to put them here? Or should we wait for BS01 on June 27? Oh, and by the way, on the 2007 page someone has posted a spoiler revealed in a quote from the book on BZPower by someone who was trying to prove to the public they had it. Should I delete that? ToaAuserv 22:30, 4 June 2007 (UTC) :Well I'd go with BZP's date. We don't want to be exactly like BS01. As for the message on 2007,I think you could leave it there.;-) - [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{Talk| } 23:11, 4 June 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks. That means I have to wait another 2 weeks still...oh well. It's better than having to wait till the 27th. ToaAuserv 23:40, 4 June 2007 (UTC) Colors! - [[user:Legodude760|'''L'D'7''''''6'0']]{Give a yell} 03:56, 9 June 2007 (UTC) New Image! - [[user:Legodude760|'L'D''''''7'6'''0]]{Give a yell} 03:56, 9 June 2007 (UTC)